House Call
by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Lucifer brings out everyone's deepest fantasies. And comes through on them.


"Tell me, Doctor, do you have any really naughty desires you haven't shared yet?"

Linda lay in the arms of her client. A man who claimed to be the Devil. Shacking up in her office was hot. Clearing out the office of 'sex smell' afterwards was getting old fast.

She had no illusions about this being more than a fling. But dammit, it was fun. That he was every inch of crazy handsome didn't hurt either.

She looked up into his eyes, his gaze electric. Even right after a romp, he wanted to dig deeper. She had to kick him out soon. He'd probably be content to just lie there naked on the couch while her next session got underway.

Ooh, there's an image.

She got back out of her own brain. "Wellll." There was this one thing she wanted to do. Once she said it out loud though, it became a possibility. Especially with Lucifer.

He turned on his side, nude and lithe. And as always, totally unashamed of it. The windows could be left wide open with the blinds up and it wouldn't put him off fucking her.

No, Bad Linda.

But still...

Lucifer, for once, just propped himself up on his elbow, not speaking, just looking down at her with those endless dark eyes. And grinning wickedly, tracing thumb and fingertips lightly from her neck to her left nipple.

He knew she was going to spill. Dammit.

"I can't tell you.. " she squirmed.

Lucifer leaned down, kissing her neck. His light cologne wafted over her senses. His barely prickly stubble pressed against her sensitive collarbone and it was suddenly like they hadn't just spent the last 30 minutes in mad lovemaking. She was blushing. Again.

"Lucifer."

"Hmmmmmm?" He nipped her neck now, dipping his tongue into her collarbone, soothing the pickled and goosebumped skin. His free hand lay infuriatingly against her ribs, fingernails not nearly close enough to her breasts. He stroked her from side to hip.

"Lucifer. I have another client soon." She wasn't actually trying to get up, mind you.

"Mmhmm," He agreed, his hard-on pressing on her hip.

Aauuuuuggh. She ineffectually shifted her hip away from his body heat. He scooted after her. His lips drifted lower, but not low enough, making his way down her sternum. Looking down her own body at his profile floating down her skin was intoxicating.

She breathed his hair. This would not do. Maybe.. Just.. a few… She moaned.

Heat and hard pressure moved down her body. His mouth licked the side of one of her breasts, then moved south, hot and slick.

Need to be an adult. Okay. Here we go. "I want to fuck in a public place!" Oh no.

Lucifer rewarded her admission by moving his mouth directly where she wanted it. His broad hot tongue moved through her, curling up against her clit solidly and holding. Right. There. She sucked in her breath and held it.

Oh my.. Devil.. Linda tilted her hips up against his face, arching. It was impossible to hold up under his flashing gaze. Five o'clock shadow tickled her thighs. She closed her eyes and let herself work toward another rolling orgasm. The Devil was considerate, allowing her to come under him within minutes.

* * *

Lucifer didn't bring it up.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of Devil persona insanity, crazy good sex, and kicking him out of her office again.

It was driving her absolutely insane. She would be out for a walk in a park, and think of him bending her over a table. She was in a restaurant and picturing her legs around his face on the bar, her ass on the polished wooden bar top, doing terrible things to the finish.

Him NOT prodding her about it was worse than him trying to talk her into embracing her fantasies.

She couldn't take it anymore. Which was probably his damn plan all along.

Dr. Linda Martin showed up at Lux. She needed to make a house call.

She downed a shot at the bar then went looking for her client slash lover.

She arrived late at night, her hair done up and in a short hemmed dark blue knit dress that showed off her back with a low, draping scoop and a high neckline. Matching heels brought up her height considerably.

Lucifer found her immediately, shit-eating grin and dark eyes already solidly in place.

He kissed her hand and led her up a short staircase.

He knew why she came out tonight. Damn him.

This silent treatment regarding her fantasy outburst was doing insane things to her thought process. And panties.

It was making everything even naughtier.

The darkened alcove was above the throng, separate from the rest of the club. It was neither quiet, nor 'private' but it was separated from general access. Lucifer had roped the area off so they wouldn't be bothered-theoretically. If she stood at the railing, anyone who looked up would be able to make them out in the shadows, if they tried hard. No one was looking. No one would unless she made a lot of noise, and probably not even then, with the music.

Lucifer indicated the option of the back wall with a couch. Far enough away from the clubbing crowds that there was basically no chance of being discovered. She looked at the railing, licking her lips, but shuffling. He shrugged out of his coat jacket and kissed her. Mmmmmmm.

There was also a table mid-way between the wall and railing.

They shared a long kiss, letting her settle her nerves. It was practically chaste, for him. His hands were on her waist, not urgent, smoothing down the fabric and tracing the line of her panty through the dress. His voice, when he finally spoke, was low and full of want. "We can go upstairs."

She breathed in the scent of him. "No."

She pulled him by his waist toward the table. He was so tall standing next to her.

"Splendid."

"How...?"

"You want to be discreet, am I right? Keep all this fun to our naughty selves?" He licked her ear.

"Yes." She shivered.

"Turn around."

She did, placing her hands on the table. Lucifer kissed her neck, down the middle of her back. He slipped both hands inside the her dress around either side of her body, the thin fabric offering no resistance. He made a pleased purr into her neck when his hands found her breasts and no bra. fingers gripped her, thumbs teasing her nipples to standing.

Linda nearly melted on the spot. "Oh" she straightened her wrists.

"All right?"

"Yes. Go-ah, You. Yes."

He chuckled lowly in her ear. His magical warm stubble tickling her from jawline to clavicle.

He slipped his deliciously warm hands down her ribs, still inside the dress, sweeping his long fingers just under the elastic band of her panties, along the 'V' of her hips. His fingertips were inches from her center. He was breathing at her ear, head ducked low for her. His fingers were over the band of her delicates, thumb under, running along the edge. She was wet.

"Are they red?" There was heat in his voice.

She somehow blushed. Again.

"Yes."

"My favorite. Thank you, Doctor."

He pressed his hips against her.

Oh no. Now she was wet.

The hand with the ring stepped down lower into her panties, brushing her trimmed curly hairs. "Are you ready for me, Doctor?"

Christ almighty. "Yes."

His warm fingers slipped incrementally lower, just above her divot. "What do you want, Doctor Linda Martin?"

She made a noise, pushing her hips back into him. "I want you to fuck me against this table, dammit."

"As the lady wishes."

Lucifer withdraw one hand only, slipping it between them. She heard him take apart his belt buckle, the zipper of his fly. His other hand slipped two fingers just. A little. Lower. Flexing up against her. His fingers were coated with her in moments.

He growled, nearly shoving his trousers down instead of just open. That done, he lifted the back of her dress.

"Lucifer.. " Linda arched into his body, stepping apart her legs just a little.

He kissed the back of her neck, smiling into it.

His free hand hooked aside her panties.

In another moment, she felt the now familiar head of his erection slipping between them. "Oh."

His not free hand was still busy, dipping further under her and sliding her apart for him. She was already nearly undone.

Lucifer's heat snaked into her, quietly and slick. She breathed in, her hips trying to grip him but he wasn't all the way in yet.

She whined.

His ring hand pulled back, but only to brace her against him.

He slipped in a little more.

"Oh. ohohohoh.."

He was hot. His taut body pressed fully against her back. He moved almost imperceptibly.

Lucifer rocked his hips into her with a slow deliberate motion.

Linda would have to move with him to get him in deeper. And she wanted all of him. The club music had gone indistinct. No one on the floor mattered. Only he mattered.

He left his pinky against her clit.

She let him guide her waist, her hips, her angle, leaning further over the table. She was trying really really hard not to move in a way that screamed 'Hey we're having sex over here." But that was part of the point.

He was in deep, breathing in her ear.

She knew that rhythm. He was enjoying the fuck out of this too. "Why Lucifer, I believe I'm not the only one here getting off on this."

"You'd be correct, Doctor." He was low in her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

Lucifer gave her slow, even thrusts, shallow. She wished she could feel his happy trail pressed up against her ass.

Gods.

She reached back and pulled down the back of her underwear, Lucifer complied with her unspoken request, hiking up the back of her dress a little more, the elastic band still rubbing between them, but with more skin contact. He wasn't wearing boxers.

Linda pulled in her hip muscles around him, timing her pulses with his thrusts.

"Don't forget, Doctor, if you scream out my name in delicious orgasms, everyone here will know what we're doing." Lucifer's low voice was teasing. He didn't mind either way.

His heated voice brought her back to the moment. They weren't in her quiet office or anywhere terribly secluded. Anyone could come by. Oh. Her heart stopped for a moment, skipped. Her other heart beat in her center with a vengeance.

She came as quietly as she could, which was a feat in and of itself. She came on and around him in waves, sinking on the table. "Oh." She knew she was completely flushed. If anyone looked up at them now it would be fairly obvious.

Lucifer rode her out, letting her come down. His fingers pulsed with her, extending her orgasm. His lips pressed against the back of her neck were smiling.

She was a standing puddle of goo.

She looked back when he withdrew.

"Wait, what about-?"

"It's no issue, dear doctor, you can make it up to me next session."

She grinned wickedly at him, still on unsteady legs and knees.

"Or I can make it up to you right now on that couch back there."


End file.
